My Rose
by upsidedownflyingelephant
Summary: Rose is trapped with Mickey on the spaceship while the Doctor is stuck in 17th century France. Rose has a secret and how far will she go to get the Doctor back. T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this. Please Review. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

The Doctor stared up at the stars twinkling in the night. He thought of Rose stuck on that spaceship, alone. He didn't think about it. He didn't even say goodbye. He was interrupted from his thoughts when another person entered the room. The Doctor didn't recognize him, but then again he did. He looked about 16 or 17. He had brown ruffled hair, like his and his eyes were like Rose's. He stared at him for a minute before talking.

"Hello?" the Doctor asked

"Hello" he said "Don't give up hope" he then disappeared. The Doctor stared for another minute before shaking it off. Not thinking about it, he went back to staring at the stars.

* * *

Rose starred where the mirror was. How could the Doctor do this to her? He left her for Reinette and didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't know. He won't know. The child is his. Mickey was behind her asking a million questions that she didn't hear. Rose tried not to cry. It took all her strength not to.

"What are we going to do now?" Mickey asked shaking Rose from her thoughts

"We wait," Rose says simply

"We wait? Is that all?" Mickey demands frustrated

"Yes" Rose says. She then books it into the TARDIS and down the hall to her room. She curls up in bed and lets her tears fall. Several hours later Mickey wakes her up.

"Rose. Rose." Mickey calls

Rose reluctantly gets out of bed. Mickey is outside her room.

"What?" she asks

"I didn't know where you went" he says

"Oh. I think I have a way to get to the Doctor" Rose says walking to the console room

"What's that then?" Mickey asks following her

"Become Bad Wolf again" she says "I need you to stay in your room. Just to stay safe"

"No. You might die" Mickey says

"I don't care. To watch to Doctor and Reinette would be worse," Rose says

"I can't stop you can I?"

"Nope"

Mickey leaves the console room to his room. Rose turns to the console asking the TARDIS for help.

But my Wolf, you may die

Won't matter if the Doctors in love with Reinette. I can't watch him bring her along, hold her hand instead of mine, hug her instead of me.

But my Wolf, you are carrying his child.

I know.

The TARDIS console opened and Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS. She absorbed the Time Vortex and flew the TARDIS to eighteenth century France.

* * *

The Doctor sat alone looking out the window again in the room that was designated his. It had been three days. He couldn't keep his mind off of thinking of Rose. He then heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world, his TARDIS. He ran to the sound. It was only a room away. The doors flew open and a gold light came. It then went back into the TARDIS and he saw Rose collapse onto the floor. He rushed to her and the doors closed behind him. Mickey came running into the console room.

"Doctor! About time!" he exclaimed

The Doctor put his hand on Rose's chest because he didn't see it rise. He quickly picked her up and rushed to the med bay.

"What did she do Mickey?" the Doctor asked

"She said she was going to become the Bad Wolf again. I told her she'd die but she didn't listen," Mickey explained

"Why'd you let her do this?" the Doctor directed at the TARDIS

"What's wrong with her?" Mickey asked concerned

The Doctor stopped for a minute before saying, "She's dead"

The TARDIS hummed and sent their earlier conversation between her and Rose. A tear fell from the Doctor's eye at the sight of Rose so upset and desperate. They reached the med bay and the Doctor set Rose gingerly on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"I don't know what to do" the Doctor said

"You left us Doctor!" Mickey said frustrated at the Doctor. "You should have seen her when you left. She fell asleep in her room crying. She was asleep for a day. She loves you, a lot and you ran away to save Reinette. She told me. She knew that she would die if she did this. She said she couldn't live to see you with Reinette."

"Do you think I didn't regret it!" the Doctor jumped up and yelled with the full anger of the Oncoming Storm. "How could I ever love another woman? Rose is all I think about sometimes, she drives me. You have no idea. I know she loves me because I love her just as much!"

The Doctor was going to go on but heard Rose mumble.

"She's alive!" Mickey exclaimed

"She is, but how?" the Doctor asks. There is then a knock on the TARDIS doors. "Go get that."

Mickey leaves to answer the door and brings back Reinette. The Doctor has a stethoscope on Rose's stomach.

"Doctor that's the wrong place for Rose's heart" Mickey remarks

"I'm not listening for her heart. I already found that she had two. I'm listening for two more." The Doctor says moving the stethoscope around Rose's stomach

"What?" Mickey asks

"Time Lady's, if the conceived a baby, sometimes would have miracles. If a Time Lady was to die while conceiving a baby they may come back to life. It was very rare because children on Gallifrey conceived was very very rare." The Doctor says

"Are you saying you knocked Rose up?" Mickey asks

"Umm.. Yes" the Doctor says sheepishly

"Nice" Mickey says sarcastically

"Doctor" Rose mumbles "Doctor. Don't… Don't leave me" she says with fright in her voice

The Doctor stops and holds her hand; he brushed a lock of her blond hair out of her face. "I'm here. I won't leave you." He says softly

She keeps mumbling about him leaving her and he realizes that she is having a nightmare. He tries to wake her up.

"What is wrong with her?" Reinette asks

"Oh hi Reinette," the Doctor says realizing that Reinette was there. "She's having one of her nightmares."

The Doctor finally manages to wake. She opens her eyes and sees the Doctor. Lifting the hand that the Doctor isn't holding, she slaps him across the face.

"Ow" he says rubbing his face "What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well" she says strongly. She tries to sit up but falls back down again.

"Don't get up you're still weak" the Doctor says

"What'd I do?" she asks

"You don't remember?" he asks, she shakes her head. "You became Bad Wolf again and flew the TARDIS to France. It killed you but you came back."

"I died?" she asks

"Ya. You came back." The Doctor says. She moves her hand to her stomach. "It's ok. He's ok." The Doctor reassured her

"You know?" she asks

"Ya"

"Don't leave me again" she throws her arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"I won't. Promise." he helps her lay back down.

"And he?"

"Oh, we're having a son."

"Awesome" Rose smiles

The Doctor kissed Rose's forehead as she fell asleep again.

"Doctor care to explain?" Reinette asks annoyed

"Umm Rose flew the TARDIS to come and get me. She died and was brought back to life because of the baby and the TARDIS. She's a Time Lady because she has two hearts and I know that she's telepathic." The Doctor says

Reinette didn't look very amused and stormed off.

"What'd I do now?" the Doctor asked

"Can't help you there" Mickey answered "You can go explain. I'll look after Rose"

The Doctor left the TARDIS and found Reinette outside sitting on the chair. Mickey stayed in the med bay looking after Rose. She looked so peaceful in sleep. He sat there for a few more minutes until Rose started to have another nightmare.

"Rose. Shh. Calm down" Mickey said to her softly but to no avail. He then ran to get the Doctor.

"Doctor! Rose is having another nightmare and I can't wake her up" Mickey says poking his head out of the TARDIS door.

"I'm coming" the Doctor says jumping up and running into the TARDIS. Mickey followed along with Reinette.

When they got to the med bay, they found the Doctor laying next to Rose holding her and talking to her. Her head rested in his arms and she slowly calmed down.

"Is she alway this bad?" Reinette asks

"No" the Doctor says simply

Mickey lead Reinette out and shut the med bay doors. Both the Doctor and Rose fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jackie yells at Rose and the Doctor. Jackie slaps the Doctor

"I'm pregnant" Rose says to her mum again

"How'd this happen?" Jackie asks

"Well when a bird and a bee-"the Doctor says before getting slapped by Jackie

"Mum" Rose says "Stop. Were happy about this" The Doctor smiles.

"I thought you two wouldn't be compatible or something" Jackie says

"Yeah, but she's not really human any more" the Doctor says. SLAP. He rubbed his cheek again

"What do you mean she's not human?" Jackie asks getting annoyed

"I absorbed the Time Vortex and the Heart of the TARDIS. The TARDIS changed me to save me." Rose says

"So what are you?"

"Time Lady" the Doctor says

* * *

Several months later Rose sat in a hospital bed holding her son, Morgan Tyler, for the first time. The Doctor let Jackie and Mickey into the room to met him. The Doctor sits next to Rose on the bed putting an arm around her.

"He's so tiny" Jackie whispered

"Ya, he is" the Doctor says

"Does he have two hearts?" Mickey asks

"Ya. He's a Time Lord like me" the Doctor smiles down at his son. Rose hands him Morgan and snuggles close to the Doctor before falling asleep again.

"Can I hold him?" Jackie asks

The Doctor passes Morgan to Jackie, then lays back next to Rose.

"Hello there. I'm your gran" Jackie says, Morgan starts to cry and Rose wakes up with a start. The Doctor takes Morgan back and hands him to Rose. Morgan soon falls asleep curled to his mother's chest.

"What'd I do wrong?" Jackie asks

"He's Gallifreyan. He was trying to bond with you. He couldn't because you're human. It just upset him." the Doctor says

DWDWDWDWDWDW

"Please don't leave him" Rose pleaded the Doctor. She had tears streaming down her face. This was it. She would live as long as the Doctor and the TARDIS, alone in another universe. She would watch the universe around her die.

"I promise I won't" the Doctor answers looking at his love.

"Also don't travel alone. I know you'll have Morgan but find a friend. He's still small."

"Promise"

"I" Rose starts but chokes "I love you"

"Quite right too... and I suppose this is my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler-"

The Doctor faded away with their son in his arms. Rose was left on Bad Wolf Bay with tears streaming down her face. She crumpled to the ground. Jackie ran to her daughter, taking her in her arms.

On the TARDIS the Doctor held Morgan to his chest crying. The little Time Tot was crying too for the loss of his mother. The Doctor kissed his son's head. He whipped the tears from his face and walked down the hall and out Morgan in his cot. The Doctor looked around the room. He looked at all the pictures. One from Morgan's first birthday, another from Christmas just after the Doctor's regeneration.

* * *

For the first 14 years of Morgan's life after losing his mother, the Doctor didn't do anything dangerous. The Doctor showed Morgan the stars and planets. Morgan learned about space and time, along with Gallifrey and the Time War. They met peaceful races and Morgan made friends across the stars. Morgan met Captain Jack who helped the Doctor raise him and became Uncle Jack. Much to the Doctor's annoyance Jack taught Morgan how to smooth talk a girl when he was 13. Both the Doctor and Jack told Morgan stories about Rose. Morgan knew that his mum loved him even if she wasn't there.

When he turned 14, they met Donna. A few months later they met Martha in Royal Hope Hospital. After the year that never was Martha left the Doctor and Morgan because the Doctor didn't look at her twice. The Doctor and Morgan then met Donna again.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Sorry it's short I've been taking care of a farm and haven't had time to write. Please review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone,**

**Sorry no new chapter. I won't be continuing this story. Sorry. If you do want me to continue then convince me. I am going to start a new story, an AU season 3 rewrite with Rose. It will be called ****The Stuff of Legends****. Maybe ****the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS****. Dunno yet haven't decided. It will be posted later today. So look for it.**

**Thanks**

**Guppy**


End file.
